expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis (TV)
}} The Anubis was a ''Amun-Ra''-class stealth frigate owned by Protogen Corporation. It destroyed the ice-hauler Canterbury. Eventually, it was the source of the initial protomolecule infection that was then used in the Eros Incident. Specifications and functions At 61.5 meters long, the Anubis was significantly larger than Corvette-class fast attack frigates. She resembled a large, black quartz crystal: all flat, angular faces with sharp edges designed to absorb or reflect radar signals. At the stern of the ship was the nozzle of her Silversmith Epstein Drive. Her bow housed the barrel of her spinal "Khopesh" light railgun. Along her hull were four retractable Bush Shipyards Hypercooled PDCs, two concealable torpedo hatches, and nine Windlass boarding pods. Crew * Captain Higgins * 50 assorted doctors, scientists, and security personnel See also * Amun-Ra * Apophis * Nephthys * Amunet * Horus * Osiris History Anubis was one of 9 Amun-Ra stealth frigates constructed by Protogen. The ship was constructed, at least in part, at the Bush Shipyards as part a secret contract from high ranking members of the U.N. Government for use by Protogen in their joint conspiracy involving the protomolecule and their experiments with it. Shortly after the outbreak at Phoebe station, Anubis arrived to contain the situation, sterilizing the station, burning the corpses, and destroying the computer cores to hide all the evidence. She then set course for Eros with a sample of the protomolecule long before MCRN Donnager arrived to investigate. While en route to Eros, she was intercepted by the Scopuli, which had been dispatched by the OPA's spokesperson, Fred Johnson. However, the OPA had been expecting an unarmed research vessel, not a state-of-the-art warship, which was able to quickly subdue the unarmed freighter. The Anubis then captured the crew to learn what they knew. When Julie Mao was discovered amongst the crew of the Scopuli, she was put in a storage locker as she was a "complication." The captain of the Anubis then had the Scopuli rigged with a distress beacon to lure the Canterbury, and when it arrived to rescue the Scopuli, the Anubis destroyed the Canterbury with nukes. Destroying an ice hauler would cause chaos in the Belt, which would distract both Earth and Mars from paying attention to Eros, allowing Protogen to go through with their experiment. Unfortunately, the crew of the Anubis weren't aware that their sample of the protomolecule had broken containment and was spreading throughout the ship. Sometime after the containment breach, Julie Mao broke out of the storage locker she was being held in to find the ship seemingly abandoned. Searching the ship, she found traces of the contagion, unknowingly infecting herself with it, and discovered the crew being consumed by the protomolecule surrounding the Anubis's reactor core. Horrified, she hid the Anubis in the asteroid BA-834024112 and sent a distress call to the OPA with the Anubis's location. Leaving the ship powered down, she headed for Eros in the ship's shuttle Anubis-1A. Later, after the OPA received Julie Mao's distress call, Fred Johnson recruited the Rocinante to locate the Anubis ''and rescue any survivors. When the ''Rocinante arrived, all her crew thought they had found was an isolated rock. Upon closer inspection, they came across the inactive stealth frigate almost perfectly concealed in the asteroid, with holes in the hull. Jim Holden, Naomi Nagata, Kenzo Gabriel, and Amos Burton boarded the Anubis and found clues that the Scopuli's crew had been aboard the ship, at the same time confirming this was the same ship that had destroyed the Canterbury. They found no survivors of either crew. Powering up the ship, they discovered the infection and immediately evacuated the ship, taking its safe for evidence. As she vacated the area, the Rocinante launched a single nuclear torpedo and destroyed the Anubis with everything onboard, the Canterbury finally avenged. Media |-|Images= 160202 NorthFront ext anubis breaching pod 01.jpg|Anubis Breaching Pod 160202 NorthFront INT EngineeringRoom v05.jpg|The interior of the engineering room. 160126 NorthFront MysteryShipCorridor V2.jpg|The interior of the mystery ship. Unlike The Expanse’s other spacecraft, this stealth vessel has a strange, asymmetric design. S01E08-Asteroid BA-834024112.png |-|Videos= File:How Big Are The Ships of The Expanse?|Nov 2, 2019 by Spacedock Trivia * Tim Warnock and Ryan Dening at North Front Studios created the concept art for the show. * is the Egyptian god of the underworld. * Amos Burton humorously mispronounces the ship's name, saying "ANN-you-biss" and glares at Kenzo for correcting him (it is properly pronounced "uh-NOO-biss"). Category:Spaceships Category:Protogen